What have you Done?
by Slytherinbabe83
Summary: Mirabell und Draco kennen sich „flüchtig“ aus dem Urlaub, aber bald muss Draco feststellen das er sich Mirabell besser nicht weiter zur Feindin machen sollte. Wer macht wen nervöser?
1. Neues Leben, neues Land, neue Schule

**What have you Done?**

Dies ist meine erste FF also lüüb sein fg

Bin gerne offen für Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge und natürlich Komplimenten.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix sondern alles JKR, außerdem lasse ich das 6. Buch aus. Draco ist also noch auf der Schule und in der 7. Klasse

Eigener Chara: Mirabell McBrown

Betaleserin: AlteEule knutschi an dich

Genre: Humor, Romanze

Paarings: Mirabell/Draco und Ginny/Blaise

Inhaltsangabe: Mirabell und Draco kennen sich „flüchtig" aus dem Urlaub, aber bald muss Draco feststellen das er sich Mirabell besser nicht weiter zur Feindin machen sollte. Wer macht wen nervöser?

**Kapitel 1 – Neues Leben, neues Land, neue Schule**

Mein Name ist Mirabell McBrown, ich bin 16 Jahre alt, habe Schulterlanges schwarzes Haar mit roten Strähnchen, zudem ein Zungenpircing und bin eine Hexe. Zwar habe ich keine Warze oder einen Buckel, aber das war eh nur ein Aberglaube der Muggel. Meine Mutter ist Engländerin und Muggel und mein Vater Italiener. Bis vor kurzem haben wir in Italien gewohnt wo ich einen Privatlehrer hatte. Vor einiger Zeit bekam mein Vater ein Jobangebot in England als Pfleger im St. Mungos. Nach einem letzten zweiwöchigen Urlaub am Gardasee machten wir uns mit Sack und Pack auf nach England.

Nun sitze ich hier in meinem neuen Zimmer und starre aus dem Fenster. Die Sommerferien sind fast vorbei. In 3 Tagen soll ich in Hogwarts mein letztes Schuljahr antreten, und ich freue mich schon darauf neue und interessante Leute kennen zu lernen. Ich habe damit nie ein großes Problem gehabt, im Gegenteil, ich bin ziemlich selbstbewusst, und es braucht schon einiges um mich aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Gedankenverloren greife ich nach meinem Disc-Man und lege mich aufs Bett.

Als die ersten Töne meines Lieblingsliedes erklingen schließe ich die Augen..

_Und wieder sehe ich diese grauen funkelnden Augen vor mir, seine Grübchen die an seinem Mund erscheinen sobald er lächelt. Ich rieche immer noch seinen Duft als wir uns küssten, seine Hände die mich zärtlich streichelten._

„Draco.." seufze ich.

Ich hatte ihn im Urlaub kennen gelernt und wir hatten einen kleinen Urlaubsflirt. Er war freundlich und zuvorkommend aber als er mich endlich rumhatte, zeigte er sein wahres ich..

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er einfach verschwunden, ohne Worte oder einer Nachricht. _–Da wirst du sicher nicht das einzige Mädchen gewesen sein, der es bei ihm so erging. Er schien Übung darin zu haben, wie man unsere Gattung schwach machen kann-_

Von da an hab ich mir geschworen mich nur noch auf mein letztes Schuljahr zu konzentrieren und das Leben zu genießen.

3 Tage später war es nun soweit, mein Koffer war gepackt und meine Eltern und ich standen vorm Hogwartsexpress und sahen gespannt dem Treiben zu. Kurz vor 11 Uhr verabschiedete ich mich noch von meinen Eltern.

„Mira, mach uns keine Schande, hörst du?" folgte sogleich auch der Standartsatz meiner Mutter. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ich umarmte schnell noch meinen Vater.

„Du kennst mich doch Mum!" zwinkerte ich und machte mich schnell auf zum Einsteigen, bevor sie noch was erwidern konnte. Ich suchte mir im hinteren Bereich ein leeres Abteil.

Ein paar Minuten war der Zug schon unterwegs als die Abteiltür aufging und 4 Jugendliche reinschauten.

„Ist hier noch was frei? Der übrige Zug ist voll.", fragte mich ein rothaariges Mädchen.

„Klar schmeißt euch rein hier, mir ist eh öde!" Gesagt getan. Und so lernte ich meine ersten _vielleicht Mitschüler_ kennen.. Ihre Namen waren: Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter. Ich bemerkte schon dass Harry mich die ganze Zeit über immer wieder beobachtete, habe es aber auf seine Neugierde geschoben. Hermine schien mir etwas spießig zu sein, so wie sie mich musterte. Aber hey, ich trug doch nur einen kurzen Minirock, ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Oberteil mit einem Totenkopf und meinen Conversschuhe. Also Ron und Harry brachte ich damit schon mal zum sabbern. Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Ich wusste schon immer meine Reize einzusetzen und damit den Kerlen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Mit Ginny verstand ich mich auf Anhieb, wir besaßen den gleichen Musikgeschmack und den gleichen Humor.. etwas sarkastisch und trocken. Ron stierte immer wieder verstohlen zu Hermine, die sich aber lieber hinter einem alten Schinken vergrub.

_-Merlin, die endet noch total verstaubt und trocken im Schritt! Armer Ron.. da kann er ja warten bis er schwarz wird, um mal zum Zuge bei ihr zu kommen!-_

Und der gute alte Harry? Der fing gerade an über irgendeinen Malfoy zu schimpfen.

„Wundert mich, dass er noch nicht in unserem Abteil war! Vielleicht hat ihn sein Papa endlich von der Schule geholt."

„Schön wäre es Harry, aber so viel Glück werden wir wohl nicht haben. Ich schwör dir, sollte die feige Ratte noch einmal sein Maul zu weit aufmachen, hex ich ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert!" stieg Ron mit einem knallroten Gesicht, der seinen Haaren mehr als Konkurrenz machte, ein. „RONALD!" moserte plötzlich der Bücherwurm los. "Benimm dich endlich mal deinem Alter entsprechend." _–Ohje_, dachte ich mir, _schlimmer als meine Mutter._

„Sag mal Hermine, hast du jemals in deinem Leben schon mal ansatzweise Spaß gehabt? Du benimmst dich wie eine Oberglucke von 50. und nicht wie eine 16- Jährige." Frech wie ich war konnte ich mir den Kommentar nicht ersparen. Ginny neben mir fing an zu glucksen, Harry versuchte angestrengt die Landschaft aus dem Zugfenster zu beobachten und Ron sah aus wie ein Dampfkessel kurz vor der Explosion. Und der liebe Bücherwurm? Ich glaub wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich sofort zu Staub zerfallen.

„Was denn? Man wird doch wohl mal fragen dürfen!" Ich verdrehte die Augen und kramte in meinem Koffer nach einer Zigarette, die ich mir heimlich in meinen Schuh schob, bevor Miss Moralapostel etwas merken konnte.

Ich verabschiedete mich kurz um aufs Klo zu gehen.

Draußen auf dem Gang war es recht still, nur vereinzelnde Stimmen aus den Abteilen waren zu hören. Ich stellte mich ans Fenster und zündete meine Kippen an. _–Wenn das meine Eltern wüssten, die haben was gegen diese Muggelangewohnheiten-_

Vor meinen Augen tauchten wieder diese silbernen Seen auf. Ich seufzte.

Gerade als ich noch mal ziehen wollte, erklang eine schnarrende Stimme hinter mir.

„Rauchen ist im Zug und Hogwarts nicht erlaubt, und ich bin Schulsprecher, also mach die Scheiße aus." Innerlich auf 180 wegen dieser arroganten Art antwortete ich nicht grade freundlich.

„Mir ist egal, was du bist, ich tu das, was ich will und nun schwirr…" bei den Worten hatte ich mich langsam umgedreht und mir blieb der Rest des Satzes im Halse stecken..

Vor mir stand kein anderer als Draco.

TBC

Ist zwar noch nicht viel passiert, aber ich baue langsam darauf auf. Das nächste Kapitel wird Draco's Sichtweise schildern

Also falls ich eure Neugierde geweckt habe und ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht zwischen Draco und Mirabell dann lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da.

Eure EisEngel83


	2. Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd

**Uiiii ich habe Reviews freu**

**-dracoM-**** Danke dir für den lieben Kommi, da du die erste warst, widme ich dir mein nächstes Kapitel, freut mich das es dir bis hierhin gefallen hat, hoffe ich stelle dich weiterhin zufrieden, und hoffe du liest auch weiter**

**CleoMalfoy****: Danke dir fürs Kommi, meine Betaleserin ist sichtlich erfreut über dein Kompliment!**

**paige205**** : Auch dir Danke ich für die herzlichen Worte und hoffe dich mit diesem Kapitel etwas zufrieden zu stellen! **

**Cheesy: Freu freu, find ich gut das es dir gefallen hat bis jetzt.. hoffe kann deine Erwartungen erfüllen mit dem nächsten Chap**

**Wie immer… mir gehört nichts, alles JRK, außer Mirabell McBrown!**

**Und nun weiter im Text, hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel!!**

**Und weiterhin ein Danke an meine heiß geliebte Betaleserin AlteEule fettes bussi**

**Kapitel 2 -Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd-**

Total mit mir selber zufrieden ließ ich mich in Zugabteil nieder.

Mein Sommerurlaub mit Blaise, meinem besten Freund, war der Hammer gewesen. Der gute alte Blaise hat wie immer nichts anbrennen lassen, während ich allen Malfoycharme aufwenden musste, um diese Muggel rum zubekommen! Dabei muss ich zugeben, sie war schon eine Augenweide gewesen, aber wie heißt es bei den dämlichen Muggeln immer? Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.. _– Nun denke ich schon über so was wie Sprichwörter der Muggel nach-_

Blaise hatte gleich einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Das war wieder so was von typisch für ihn, Hauptsache weiblich und Spaß am Feiern..

Nun hockte ich hier im Hogwartsexpress und musste wie immer über den alten senilen Dumbledore den Kopf schütteln.. Der hatte _MICH_, ausgerechnet mich zum Schulsprecher gemacht. Langsam fragte ich mich, wie lange er noch Schulleiter bleiben würde..

Gerade mich zu einem zu machen, war als wenn er Sankt Potter zum Musterschüler in Zaubertränke küren würde.. einfach lächerlich!

Nach etlicher Zeit hatte ich nun endlich das Treffen der Schülersprecher und Vertrauensschüler hinter mir, und meine Fresse, es war so was von öde. Alle Langweiler auf einem Haufen versammelt. Gerade war ich wieder auf dem Weg zu meinem Abteil, da entdeckte ich ein Mädchen, das genüsslich vor sich hinqualmte.. Man, ging mir die Hutschnur! Nicht, dass ich besonders pflichtbewusst war, aber das Weib rauchte! Und es war eine Muggel Angewohnheit… Pfui Bäh!

Na die soll was erleben! _– Hui, seit wann bin ich plötzlich so anständig und Regelbewusst?-_

Mit meiner üblichen und wie immer eiskalten und herablassenden Stimme fing ich an, sie anzulabern:

„Rauchen ist im Zug und Hogwarts nicht erlaubt, und ich bin Schulsprecher, also mach die Scheiße aus." Mit einem hämischen grinsen bemerke ich wie sie bei meinen Worten zusammenzuckt..

_-Ha das hat gesessen!-_ dachte ich noch im Triumph!

Doch plötzlich wurde die auch noch vorlaut und ich hörte ihre Worte:

„„Mir ist egal, was du bist, ich tu das, was ich will und nun schwirr…" und dabei dreht sie sich langsam zu mir um..

Meine Fresse, ich glaubte mich tritt ein Pferd.. da stand doch tatsächlich mein One Night Stand aus dem Urlaub vor mir.. Mirabell!

So wie sie aussah, war sie genauso schockiert.. Aber hey, ich bin ein Malfoy.. und ich gewann schnell meine Maske wieder.

„Ach nee..wen haben wir denn da? Hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir, meine Süße?" Ich war gut, ich war sogar sehr gut! Diese Gesichtsentgleisung war der Hammer. Zu köstlich!

„Draco?" fragte sie mich ungläubig. „Wirklich gut erkannt, aber gestöhnt gefällt mir mein Name aus deinem Mund besser!" Ich könnte innerlich so was von losbrüllen vor Lachen.. Ich glaub sie war kurz davor mir in mein Gottesgesicht zu springen um es mir zu zerkratzen.

_-Gott wenn ihre Augen soviel Wut zeigen, ist sie noch viel schöner als sonst! Ok HALT Draco…noch mal von vorne.. Sie ist nicht schön!!!!!-_

Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, wurde sie schon stürmisch umarmt. Wer sollte es anderes gewesen sein als Blaise? Dieser Verräter, ich war echt so was von angepisst!

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Hexe bist Mira! Man bin ich froh dich wieder zu sehen!" vernahm ich von Blaise.. Konnte der Schulstart noch perfekter anfangen? Ohja, das konnte er als ich eine andere Stimme hörte! „Malfoy!" Ich brauchte mich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Sankt Potter mal wieder zum Retter mutieren würde..

Mit einem eiskalten und verschlossenen Blick drehte ich mich zu ihm um..

„Potter!" Ich war immer wieder aufs neue stolz darauf, wie viel Hass ich bei dem Namen aus meiner Stimme bekam!

„Hat er dir was getan, Mirabell?" Nun ging's aber los! Sah ich aus, als wenn ich Weiber zum Frühstück verspeisen würde? Mirabells Blick, immer noch auf mich gerichtet bewusst, antwortete nur leise: „ Nein nein Harry, der gute Malfoy wollte sich nur wieder aufblasen, darin scheint er ja Übung zu haben, genauso gut wie verpissen!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur gefährlich gezischt!

_-Ui da haben wir also eine ganz Wilde vor uns. Ha, der treib ich ihre Arroganz noch aus, so wahr ich Draco Malfoy heiße!- _

War klar, dass Potter den Sinn der Worte nicht verstand. Er stand da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Wir sprechen uns noch McBrown!" Somit rauschte ich ab. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit um das ganze in meinem Gehirn zu verarbeiten..

Ich setzte mich wieder in mein Abteil und starrte ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Blaise das Abteil und stierte mich an, als wenn ich einen riesen Pickel auf der Nase hätte.

Fünf Minuten schwiegen wir.. ich zählte buchstäblich schon die Minuten, ich wusste einfach dass es Blaise nicht lange aushalten würde, bevor ihm die Fragen nur so aus dem Mund geschossen kamen!

5,26 min…

„Was war dass eben Draco?" Und zack..Er hatte zugeschlagen.. Ich sollte Hellseher werden.

„Was war was???" kam es gelangweilt von mir zurück. Ich wollte jetzt nicht reden. Ich wollte alleine mit meinen komischen Gedanken sein, die sich immer wieder um Mirabell drehten!

„Na wieso warst du so kühl zu ihr? Freust du dich nicht, dass sie doch kein Muggel ist, sondern uns im letzten Schuljahr noch begegnet?" Meine Güte, Blaise war eindeutig zu liebenswert.

Ich hatte keine Lust zu antworten, und noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben war ich so froh die Stimme von **Pansy**-ich-bin-absolut-sowas-von-unerotisch-und-habe-ähnlichkeit-mit-einer-Dampfwalze-**Parkinson **zu hören.

„Draciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Schatz" Hat jemand eine Tüte? Nein? Mist, bin kurz vorm Hyperventieliren! Aber bevor ich weiter denken konnte, schmiss sich dieses Etwas schon mit einer Wucht auf mich, dass ich dachte nun sei mein Oberschenkel hin!

Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Während Pansy mir auf dem Schoß saß, wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Mädchen, was ich gehofft hatte nie wieder zu sehen.. In welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde?

Ha, was überlegte ich da noch, der Goldjunge Sankt Potter hatte sich ihrer ja schon förmlich angenommen, also kam ja nur _Gryffindor_ in Frage.. Und merkwürdigerweise versetzte mir das einen kleinen Stich!

Aber noch hatte der alte Zottelhut ja nicht entschieden.

Langsam näherten wir uns Hogwarts, ich zog meinen Umhang an, nachdem ich Pansy endlich mit herrischen Worten losgeworden war und machte mich bereit für mein letztes Schuljahr, was noch so vieles an Überraschungen für mich bereithalten sollte…

Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir eine Pulle Feuerwhiskey gegriffen und wäre nur zu gerne im Dilerrium ins neue und letzte Schuljahr gestartet!

**TBC**

**So das war es wieder von mir, im nächsten Chat folgt die Hauseinteilung, und Draco und Mirabell geraten mal wieder aneinander.**

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen?!!**

**Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? Spornt mich an und wie von alleine bekommt ihr mein neues Chap!**

**Lg Slytherinbabe83**


	3. Lasst die Spiele beginnen

Alya S. Biber: Ich danke dir für dein Review und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin

So, wie immer gehört mir nichts, außer Mirabell, der Rest ist der verdienst von JKR

Betaleserin: AlteEule, der ich wie immer danken möchte für die Unterstützung, und ich hoffe sie noch ein paar Mal zum schmunzeln zu bekommen fettes Küsschen

**What have you Done?**

**Kapitel 3 –Lasst die Spiele beginnen**

Na super, wo war nun das große bekannte schwarze Loch was mich verschlingt?

Ich schnaufte. Dieser widerliche eingebildete Fatzke war also auch auf der Schule, war ja so was von klar, dass ich mal wieder nicht verschont wurde.

„Mirabell? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Mist, hatte ganz vergessen dass Harry noch neben mir stand. „Jaja, passt schon. Geh du schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Und oh Wunder, er ging tatsächlich.

Ich stand immer noch im Gang und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Immer noch hörte ich in meinem Kopf seine Worte:_„Wirklich gut erkannt, aber gestöhnt gefällt mir mein Name aus deinem Mund besser!" _

Man, da bekommt man ja Würgereize. Aber wenn klein Blondi meinte, er wolle spielen, dann sollte er es bekommen. Ein Teuflisches Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen.

„Lasst die Spiele beginnen", murmelte ich leise und begab mich zurück zum Abteil.

Ich glaube Harry hatte den anderen schon berichtet, dass ich wohl den guten alten Malfoy kenne, denn alle stierten mich neugierig an..

Ich ließ mich zurück aufs Polster fallen und schnarrte eher schon gelangweilt: "Ich kenne ihn und Blaise aus meinem Urlaub, mehr gibt es nicht zu wissen, also spart euch den Rest."

Harry, Ron und der Bücherwurm beließen es dabei, nur Ginny schaute mich weiterhin skeptisch an.

_Die Frau hatte mich durchschaut, beängstigend nach so kurzer Zeit _

„Später!" flüsterte ich ihr zwinkernd zu. Ein kurzes Nicken ihrerseits ließ darauf schließen dass sie mich verstanden hatte.

Die restliche Zugfahrt war relativ unspektakulär, Ginny und ich quatschten über Gott und die Welt, Harry und Ron spielten ‚Roll den Troll', was so ähnlich wie Muggel-Kniffel war und was glaubt ihr machte der Bücherwurm? Nein, diesmal liegt ihr falsch, sie las nicht, sondern sie schrieb Notizen! Ich fragte mich schon wieder, wie man die Frau mal auf Trab bringen könnte. Wie gut das nun die gute alte Mira da war!

Kurz vor der Ankunft war es schon dunkel draußen und die anderen im Abteil halb am schlafen. Und was ich gemacht habe? Mich gelangweilt und wenn ich erstmal dabei bin, kommen mir Spontan die urwitzigsten Ideen!

Wie z.B. einfach mal die Notbremse ziehen, Draco rosa Schlüpfer zu Zaubern und und und.

Aber ich wollte ja nicht schon am ersten Tag negativ auffallen.. Das werde ich mir noch aufsparen.

Das Rattern des Zuges wurde leiser, bis er schließlich mit einem Ruck stehen blieb.

Wir waren also da. _Na dann mal auf Mira _

Wir verfrachteten unsere fünf mehr oder weniger knackigen Ärsche in eine Kutsche und fuhren Richtung Schloss. Und als ich es endlich sah, muss ich ausgesehen haben wie ein freudiges Schwein, was grade sein Futter bekommt.

„Man, ist das geil So etwas Beeindruckendes hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!" Ich geriet regelrecht ins schwärmen.

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort McBrown, bist wahrscheinlich in einem Bunker aufgewachsen!"

„Malfoy, wie nett, dass du es erwähnst, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen, wie gut du dich doch auskennst. Aber mal ernsthaft, wen interessiert was du Schnösel zu sagen hast? Deine Qualitäten lassen eh zu wünschen übrig, aber das weißt du ja sicher?" erwiderte ich boshaft grinsend und verschwand mit den anderen ins Schloss.

Ginny die hinter mir lief, hielt mich kurz zurück. „ Mira, ich weiß ja nicht was im Sommer vorgefallen ist, aber lass mich dir einen Tipp geben. Lege dich nicht mit ihm an. Du weißt nicht zu was er noch alles fähig sein kann!"

Ich musste schmunzeln. Ginny war echt knuffig wenn sie besorgt schein. „Süße, mach dir da mal keinen Kopf. Ich bin schon mit ganz anderen Würstchen fertig geworden, da schaff ich Blondi auch noch!" Somit verschwanden wir zu den anderen in die Große Halle.

Besagter Blondi stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und kochte innerlich vor Wut!

_Wie kann sie mich so vor meinen Freunden demütigen und so dermaßen bloßstellen? MICH, einen Malfoy. _Blaise der wusste, wie es wohl in mir aussehen mochte, legte seine Hände beruhigend auf meine Schulter, während man von Pansy nur ein wütendes Gebrabbel hörte: "Wie kann die es wagen meinen Draci Schatz so anzufunkeln und wer war das überhaupt?"

Die Gute war so in Rage, dass ich befürchtete -oder auch hoffte-, sie erleidet einen Herzkasper, so das sie meine leisen gezischten Worte nicht vernahm: „Dafür wirst du bluten, McBrown!"

Blaise hatte mich sehr wohl verstanden, denn in seinen Augen sah ich schon so was wie Besorgnis. Mit den Zähnen knirschend riss ich mich von seinen Händen los und ging Malfoylike Richtung Haustisch, um mich mit meinem Anhang dort niederzulassen.

Gelangweilt verfolgte ich die Häusereinteilung der Erstklässler und ließ meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Von McBrown keine Spur zu sehen. _Wahrscheinlich hockt die noch irgendwo vor der Tür, da gehört sie auch hin! _Der alte Kauz erhob sich dann nun und ich hörte ihn wie immer freundlich blubbernd: „So meine lieben Schüler, die Hauseinteilungen der Erstklässler sind damit erfolgreich beendet! Ich weiß viele von euch haben schon ordentlich Kohldampf ( dabei zwinkerte er Ron an ) aber ich bitte euch noch um einen Moment Geduld, da wir eine neue Schülerin haben die aus Italien hierher gewechselt ist um die letzte Klasse hier zu beenden. Darf ich nun bitte Miss Mirabell McBrown noch vorne bitten?" Plötzlich war meine Langeweile verschwunden und ich sah gespannt zu, wie sie langsam und Majestätisch nach vorne ging. Ihre Augen blieben noch einmal belustigt funkelnd an mir hängen und ich glaubte in diesem Moment auch so etwas wie Bluthochdruck zu haben. War sicher die unbändige Wut! _Ja so wird es sein Draco! _

Sie hockte sich auf den Stuhl und ihr wurde der Zottelhut übergebraten. Immer noch starrte ich gebannt auf die Szene, hatte sogar ganz vergessen meine Gabel mit der Babymöhre aus dem Mund zu nehmen. Muss bekloppt aussehen, aber in diesem Augenblick hätte sogar eine Kompanie Paviane an mir vorbei rennen können.

Dann nach Ewigkeiten, so wie es mir vorkam entschied sich der Hut endlich und ich bekam einen Hustenanfall! Muss wohl daran gelegen haben, dass mir die Babymöhre plötzlich in der Luftröhre hing.

„GRYFFINDOR!" halte es immer wieder in meinen Ohren. _Verdammt, nun wird sie eine von Denen! Wie soll ich sie bluten lassen, wenn Sankt Potter und Konsorten um sie rumschlichen? _(nana ist das wirklich der einzige Grund lieber Draco? g )

Überglücklich stolzierte ich zu meinem neuen Haustisch und wurde sofort herzlich empfangen. Besonders von Ginny, die mich sofort stürmisch in die Arme zog.

Und was sollte ich noch Großartiges sagen? Das Essen war der Hammer. Ich glaubte fast sogar Ron seinen Rang abzulaufen, denn ich stapelte meinen Teller fast zu einem Turm auf. Naja ok, eher der schiefe Turm von Pisa, aber egal, er hielt stand. Mein Blick glitt zu dem Tisch von Draco. Auch er blickte grade auf, ich konnte mir ein Grinsen und einen Luftkuss nicht verkneifen. Ich prostete ihm noch kurz zu, bevor ich mich mit den anderen unterhielt.

Als das Essen vorbei war, mir allerdings immer noch der Magen knurrte, sollte es in unseren Turm gehen. Aber da ich einiges an Kürbissaft getrunken hatte, musste ich vorher echt noch mal dringend aufs Toi Toi. Ginny wartete oben auf der Treppe auf mich, damit ich später auch hinfinden würde.

Ich saß nun also vergnügt auf der Schüssel und total mit mir selbst zufrieden.

Erleichtert und vor mich hinpfeifend kam ich aus der Kabine, als ich auch schon unsanft an die Wand gepinnt wurde. AUA! Ich schaute schmerzverzerrt auf, um meinen ‚netten' Kloflirt in die Augen zu schauen. Silbergrau. „Fuck" war das einzige was ich spontan zu sagen mochte.

„Sie mal einer an. McBrown. Haben dich die Löwen einfach so alleine aufs Klo gelassen?" zischte mir Draco auch schon zu.

„Weiß ja nicht wie das bei euch Schlangen ist, Malfoy, aber ich kann mir schon ALLEINE den Arsch abwischen!" Man ich war mehr als sauer. Nicht nur das er mir auf dem Damenklo auflauerte, nein, diese verfluchten Schmerzen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu du undankbares Ding, ich sag es nur einmal: man stellt einen Malfoy nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit dar, und du wirst schon noch merken was es heißt dich mit mir angelegt zu haben!" Man, bei der Kälte in der Stimme bekam ich fast Frostbeulen.

Grade ließ er mich los und drehte sich kurz vor der Tür noch mal um! „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, meine ‚Qualitäten' wie du es ausgedrückt hast, werden dir noch fehlen! Du wirst mich noch anbetteln es dir noch einmal zu besorgen!" Sprach es und war weg!

Ich blieb etwas zitternd zurück. Erstmal brauchte ich eiskaltes Wasser zum Beruhigen.

Kurze Zeit später, als ich auf Ginny zuging, zog ich sie einfach mit mir mit. „Ginny, gibt es hier irgendeinen ruhigen Ort zum reden? Ich muss dir die Sache mit dem Urlaub, Blaise und Draco erzählen. Sonst platz ich bald wie eine Bombe!" ratterte ich los.

„Lass uns erstmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Mira, bevor die anderen sich Sorgen machen und dann suchen wir uns ein stilles Eckchen."

Wir rannten schon fast, wie vor einer Herde liebestoller Jungs verfolgt hoch zur Fetten Dame, ich rannte, weil ich es unbedingt loswerden musste und Ginny wohl, weil sie sonst vor Neugierde zerfressen würde. Ginny nannte das Passwort: „Daumenlutscher" (ohje, was ein Passwort grins) und wir traten ein. War ich nur so durch den Wind wegen Malfoy eben oder begaffte Harry mich mit einem Blick der besagte: ‚Hier bin ich, komm vernasch mich?'

Ich beschloss mir darum später Gedanken zu machen, erstmal war das Gespräch mit Ginny wichtig. Als wir es uns vor dem Kamin auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten fing ich an zu erzählen..

„Also das war so……

TBC

Ich weiß ich bin fies teuflisch grins aber hey, wo bleibt denn da die Spannung?

Wenn ihr also wissen wollt, was sich im Urlaub alles zugetragen hat, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review und ihr bekommt ein Flashback von mir!

Kiss Slytherinbabe83


End file.
